Sweet Tea, Southern and Other 'S' Words
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione are relocated to America for their safety, they never expected something like this. They try to tackle things like crawfish, highschool, and hormonal classmates. Not to mention the fact that there's a coven of sparkly vampires living among them. "So, can I call you glitter boy?" What could go wrong? Welcome to Louisiana, folks. UP FOR APDOPTION
1. Welcome to Louisiana

_Hey! I know I'm really not supposed to be publishing new stories until **7 Reasons Why** is finished, but I just couldn't resist. I'm a southern belle, and I can relate to this story. This story is before the cullens move to forks, so please give it a chance. I know it's twilight, but please, I'm only asking for a chance. So read, review, and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. If I owned Harry Potter or Twilight, I wouldn't be on FanFiction writing stories, that's for sure._

_**(Hermione POV) Set one year after the war ends**_

* * *

"Escaped? What do you mean they escaped?" I yelled, launching myself out of my chair and pacing around the minister's office.

"Ms. Granger, please calm down," Minister Shacklebolt said, searching through papers on his desk.

"Do_ not_ tell me to calm down!" I screeched. "There are three wanted fugitives out for my blood at this very moment, and you want me to calm down?"

"Here," He said, handing me a crumpled up newspaper. "Read that."

I forcefully grabbed the paper from his hand, and gasped at what I saw.

**_Five convicted death eaters escape Azkaban: out for revenge_**

_Late Thursday evening there was an explosion on the east side of Azkaban prison, resulting in mass casualties and the escape of 5 convicted criminals. Their names have yet to be confirmed, but it is extremely possible that they are after muggle-born war heroine, Hermione Granger. When aurors arrived at the scene, they found guards littering the grounds with blood spattered everywhere._

_But this wasn't an ordinary escape. These criminals sent a message to someone with the initials 'HG', written in a dying guard's blood on the wall. It read: 'HG beware, mudbloods die first'. We believe the infamous 'HG' to be Hermione Granger, since she is a muggle-born witch with those initials._

_If our assumptions prove to be correct, let us hope Ms. Granger know what she's doing. For more on this story, turn to page 4._

I looked up at Kingsley, a mask of horror covering my features. How could this happen?

"Hermione, please, sit down," Kingsley said once again. This time I did sit, but only because I believed my knees would give out from sheer terror. "So, now you see the severity of the situation."

"W-why just me? Harry and Ron were in the war too." I whispered, gripping onto the chair arms for dear life.

"Ronald Weasly is a pureblood wizard, and Harry Potter is a halfblood. They are going after you first because of your muggle-born status as a witch. If they succeed in killing you, they will probably write a message to Harry Potter in your blood, telling him he's next," Kingsley said, looking at me sadly. "But we are not going to let that happen. I did not think it would come to this, but we are going to be relocating you, Harry and Ron."

"_What!_" I screamed as I found my voice again. "Now you're taking me away from my home, too?"

"It's for your safety, Hermione. As of now, I will be sending all three of you to the same place. Harry and Ron were informed of this earlier today, and have packed all of your things for you. You leave in one hour." He dead-panned, looking at me with a small amount of pity.

"Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my temples as I felt a migraine coming on.

"Harry will inform you on your living situation when you get there. I will not say it here, because I fear it would get out." Kingsley said, getting up and patting my shoulders before walking out of the room. "You are an exceptionally bright witch, Hermione. You'll be okay."

As I sat alone in Kingsley's office, I could not stop the tears that flowed down my face. How could I leave London? I've lived here my entire life. All of my friends and family were here. I couldn't leave.

"Mione?" I heard my best friend ask from behind me. "It's almost time to go. If you want to say goodbye to anyone, now would be the time."

I turned to smile at Harry, who promptly wiped my tears and led me down to my office. Ginny, Luna, and all of my friends were standing there with sad looks on their faces.

Ginny was the first to gather me up in a hug. "Take care of yourself, Hermione. Make sure my brother and my boyfriend don't get in too much trouble." She laughed sadly while I nodded. "Be safe."

Luna was next. "Goodbye Hermione. I'd like you to have this," She started, handing me what looked like a hippogriff tooth attached to some kind of feather. "It will get the wrackspurts to protect you."

I smiled and tied the…._ thing_ around my neck. I moved on and was enveloped in several hugs, but I didn't think I'd ever forget my goodbye to Draco Malfoy.

"Well Granger, guess this is it," He said, shaking my hand. "Thank you for being my friend after everything I did to you."

"Malfoy, I'm going away, not dying." I said, watching him smile.

"I should hope so," He smiled forcefully. "But please, try not to get yourself killed. When all of this is over, and there's no crazy psychopaths out to kill you," He leaned in closer and whispered this in my ear. "I sincerely hope you'll give me the chance to sweep you off your feet. Goodbye, _Hermione_."

I was blushing like crazy by the time we left for the apparation point, Draco's deliberate use of my first name and his words still hanging in my mind.

I had no more time to think about that as we were standing on the apparation point. We had put all of our bags in my bottomless purse, so we didn't have to carry anything. We stood and grasped hands, all of us breathing in the smell of London, knowing that we might never get to see it again.

"Let's do this." I said, smiling at my best friends. Seconds later, we all felt the uncomfortable pulling sensation on our navels as we spun out of London, and into a large pond looking area.

"What is this?" Ron said, looking around at the trees and moss covering the surface of the water.

"I believe the locals call it a marsh, Ron." Harry said, trudging out of the water and onto the rich, green earth to pick the moss off his shoes.

"Just exactly where are we?" I said, following Harry.

"America." Ron said from behind me as he, scowling as he came out of the water.

"A little more detail, please." I asked sweetly, drying my shoes with a spell and clutching my purse between my hands.

Harry and Ron did not answer me as I followed them to some kind of road where a car was parked. I wordlessly got into the back seat as Harry drove us down the road.

"Where are we, Harry?" I asked, a little more forcefully.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I don't want to be here as much you do." Ron grouched, folding his hands over his chest, to which Harry just smiled.

I scowled at Harry until we stopped at a red light, where he turned around to smile at me.

"Hermione, welcome to Louisiana."

* * *

**A/N:** _Woo hoo! I'm so excited! For those of you who don't know where Louisiana is, it's basically the most 'southern' place you can go in America. It's Cajun country. (Tell me if you know what that is) Now I know what you're thinking, 'twilight sucks so this story can't be good'. Well, Bella is not present in this story, it's just the cullens. Please, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_


	2. Cherry Pies and Crazy Redheads

_Hey! Well, thanks to my one reviewer and those who put this on alert, you're awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

"You've_ got_ to be kidding," I laughed, part of me internally freaking out at the prospect of being here.

"I kid you not." He smiled, turning around to the front and driving off into a wooded area.

"But Harry, I've read about Louisiana, we simply can't stay here!" I stated, crossing my arms over my chest for good measure.

"And why not?"

"Because it's all mosquitos and swamps! Plus I've heard that these people are not civilized!" I replied. If we were out of the car, I probably would have stomped my foot like a child having a tantrum.

"Hermione, try and forget all of the untrue things you've heard about this place. You might want to get used to it, because we'll be staying for a while." Harry smiled at me, shutting me up in the process.

It seemed like we drove for hours. My only pastime was to count how many lakes, rivers and ponds we passed, but I lost count after 47. All the while Harry hummed while he drove, and Ron snored in the passenger seat, muttering things about tap-dancing spiders and chocolate frogs. When we finally stopped, I launched myself out of the car to stretch my legs.

"This is our new home, guys. Ron, wake up!" Harry said as he got out of the car, slamming his door which made Ron jump.

"I don't want to tap-dance!" He yelled as he awoke, wiping his eyes and the drool off his mouth.

"And where exactly is 'home', O chosen one?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at Ron, who was just not exiting the car and walking towards us.

"You hang out with Malfoy too much," Harry laughed. "This is home."

He motioned towards a smile house just across the parking lot. It was brown with bricks covering the sides and blue shutters on the porch. There were four rocking chairs on the porch, also. In the distance, at the very beginning of the road, stood a sign that said_ 'Welcome to Benton, Louisiana, home of Cypress Black Bayou'_.

"Oh boy." I muttered, walking towards the house, Harry and Ron in tow. As soon as I unlocked the door, I was utterly shocked. Inside was the most comfortable looking house I had ever seen.

A clean white sofa and the left, tables and chairs surrounding it with a tv on the wall, a kitchen with black granite counter tops and all new appliances, and a staircase leading to the second floor, the wood elegantly carved into a simple pattern of flowers.

"It's…. it's beautiful." I gasped, looking around at what would be my new home.

"Well what did you expect, dirt floors and a bench?" Ron asked, Harry chuckling behind me.

"No," I snapped, taking out our bags and enlarging them. "I just didn't expect this."

We all took our suit cases and went our separate ways. Ron's room was on the first floor, while Harry and I were on the second. When I opened my door, I thought I would faint. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. There was a huge bed on the left with light purple sheets, a walk in closet, an attached bathroom, a window with a view of a lake, and two bedside tables with lamps and alarm clocks. On the wall opposite my bed was a plasma TV, with a dresser just under it.

"How do you like your room?" I heard someone say behind me, making me jump.

"I love it!" I squealed, throwing my arms around Harry's neck as Ron came up behind us, to which I gave him a hug too.

"But wait, here's the best part," Harry smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me toward an empty picture frame. "It was Ron's idea."

"What are you-"

_"Libaralum apartus."_ Harry breathed, flicking his wand over the picture frame. Suddenly, the picture frame morphed into a thick brown door.

"Ron what did you-" I started until he shushed me.

"Just open the door." He laughed.

I took a deep breath and turned the door handle, watching as the door creaked opened to reveal a dark room. I flicked on the lights and almost died right there.

Inside were rows of bookcases filled with every book I could imagine. A huge fluffy chair sat in the middle of the room with a desk and lamp right in front of it.

"Ronald, you're bloody amazing!" I squealed again, hugging Ron fiercely this time.

"Okay, okay, I need to breathe," Ron said, smiling as he pulled me off of him. "And the best part is that you can take it anywhere you go."

He grabbed the door handle and closed the door.

_"Libaralum disapartus."_ Ron said, flicking his wand back over the door where it morphed back into the picture frame. He took it off the wall and put it in my hands. "All you have to do is put this on a wall, say the spell, and bam, you've got yourself a library."

I was about to proclaim my love for the gift when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said. I ran down the stairs, straightening my hair and clothes as I went. I looked through the peephole to see a young woman with red hair standing there, holding a pie, who appeared to be a muggle. "Here we go."

I slowly opened the door for the young woman standing outside to thrust a pie into my hands.

"Hi! My name is Lily!" He smiled, just as Harry and Ron came down the stairs. "My brother told me yesterday ya'll were moving in, so I baked ya'll a pie. It's cherry."

I smiled at the woman's accent as I reached down and inhaled the delicious scent of cherry pie. I went to put it in the kitchen while Harry and Ron introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Harry, this is Ron, and the girl you just met was Hermione." Harry said, shaking the girl's hand. "What did you say your name was?"

"Lily. Lily Stevenson." She smiled, gingerly batting her eyelashes at Ron, who seemed oblivious to her flirting. "So, ya'll are all seniors, right?"

"Yes," I said, remembering everything Harry told me on the way here about how we were going to blend in and what our story was. "We start tomorrow."

"Well that's great! I'm a senior too! I have to get back to my house now, so ya'll enjoy that pie. I live two houses down if you need anything, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, waving as she turned to walk away, whipping around to face us as we were closing the door. "Oh, and about school, they all flock to the new kids like vultures. I'm assuming ya'll are british, what with you talking all funny, so you'll be the talk of the school."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, igonoring the whole 'you talk funny' comment.

"Darlin', you'll find out soon enough. Bye!" She skipped down to her house, leaving us open mouthed and standing in the doorway.

"Crazy redhead whose name is Lily. If she was a witch, I might have mistaken her for my mother." Harry smiled. We all laughed as we closed the door, shaking our heads at what had become our lives.

"So she brought pie?" Ron asked, stalking off towards the kitchen in pursuit of food, making Harry and I burst out laughing.

"Even when he has a girl flirting with him, he doesn't notice!" Harry laughed, wiping the tears that fell from the force of his laughter.

"He was probably focused on the pie!" I laughed with him. After we had controlled ourselves, we made our way to the kitchen to see a fourth of the pie on Ron's plate. We both took a piece and moaned out loud at the taste. It was the perfect blend of sweet and sour, with a flaky, buttery crust that seemed like it was made by an angel.

Without even knowing, we finished off that pie in minutes. It was by far the most delicious pie we had ever eaten, which was a true feat seeing as we grew up on Mrs. Weasley's cooking. We all said goodnight and went our separate ways, agreeing that we would get up early to discuss our back story.

As I went to sleep that night, I never once thought of the death eaters that were trying to kill me. Never thought about the war, or why we were in Louisiana, or even the nightmares that usually came on every night since the war. I found myself dreaming about libraries, cherry pies, and crazy redheads.

But one thing I did worry about: Going to high school.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I just love getting to write everything about Louisiana, since I grew up there. I've made plenty of cherry pies, so I can relate. Well, please review! Happy reading! –Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_


	3. Memorable Meetings

_Why hello again! Thank you to everyone who has put this on their alert/favorite lists, you guys are awesome! But, I would really like your opinion on my story. This story is unbeta'ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All schools and places in the chapters are real (except for Hogwarts, etc.) and I own nothing but the plot, title, and original characters. I've made up any and all names for school staff members, and school colors._

_**(Hermione pov)** It's November, 1999 (the cloudy season, more or less) in case I didn't already tell you._

* * *

"Hermione…."

"'Mione, wake up…."

_"WAKE UP!"_

I flew off the side of my bed and onto the floor, my pillows and blankets piling on top of me as I furiously blinked my eyes to get used to the sudden light. Harry was kneeling in front of me, a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Here you go 'Mione, we have to leave for school in 20 minutes." He smiled, putting the stack of clothes in my hands as he walked towards my door.

"Harry, I am an adult. I don't_ have_ to go to school." I snapped, rubbing my eyes. "Besides, you know I'm not a morning person."

"You may be an adult back home, but here, you're still a minor." He replied, walking out of the room and dodging the pillow I threw at his head. "20 minutes!"

"Stupid best friend with his seeker reflexes," I mumbled, picking myself off the floor and heading towards the bathroom. "Stupid muggles and their stupid government rules."

I sighed in relief when I got into the shower, the warm water relaxing my muscles and calming my mind. Had it not been for Ron making so much noise when he ate, I would have fallen asleep standing under the hot water. I got out of the shower, threw on a black skirt, a light gray shirt, a black jacket, black heel boots and make up, then headed down stairs to see Ron devouring a bowl of cereal.

"What is that?" I questioned, staring at the brown cereal in his bowl.

"Mum used to buy it for me sometimes back home," Ron said through his food.

"That's disgusting, Ronald." I grimaced.

"Anyway, I think they're called Cocoa Puffs." Harry said, eating his own food with much more grace than Ron. "Here, have some."

I graciously took a bowl of the stuff to soothe my ravenous appetite, pouring milk into the bowl and carefully taking a bite.

"So?" Harry urged.

"It's…. it's delicious." I said through a mouth full, happily eating away at the delicious _'cocoa puffs'_.

"Okay guys, come on. School starts at 8." Harry said, grabbing the dishes, piling them into the sink, and grabbing his bag. "We're driving and I have no idea how long it will take to get there."

"But Harry, it's only 7:15. We have 45 minutes." Ron whined, trying to reach for the cereal box.

"Oh just get in the car, you bottomless pit," Harry laughed as Ron mumbled his way out the door. "Come on, 'Mione. Big day ahead of us."

I rolled my eyes, but none the less grabbed my bag and hopped into the passenger seat of Harry's car. I smiled the entire way there whilst Ron snored and Harry just hummed a random tune. 30 minutes and several missed turns later, we pulled into the parking lot of Benton High school. There were numerous teens walking around, and one couple openly snogging by a tree on the side of the school.

"How charming," I said sarcastically, pointing to the shameless couple. "Anyway, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. My magic keeps sending these little tingles down my spine."

"I know, me too." Harry said nervously. "Okay, well, might as well tackle this head on. We'll go to the office and pick up our schedules first, then get our lockers. Hopefully, we'll have at least a few classes together."

"Ron, wake up!" I yelled into the back seat, smirking as he banged his head on the window. "Let's go."

As we opened out doors and stepped out onto the black pavement, I could feel dozens of eyes trained in our direction. Everyone stared as we made our way into the building, Harry put his hand on my lower back and drew me closer to him, obviously uncomfortable with something. He only did that when he felt something was wrong.

We walked down hallway after hallway until we reached the school office, where a miserable looking secretary was muttering into a phone, looking like she was ready to kill someone.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I smiled at her, trying to get her attention. In return she glared at me, told me to wait, and talked even faster into the phone. "Miss, we need our schedules."

"One moment." She snapped.

"Miss, we really need to get to cla-"

"Wait!" She commanded, glaring at us all to wait until she finished her phone call.

"No we will _not_ wait! Please hang up that bloody phone and hand us our schedules before we are late for class!" I yelled, accidentally losing my temper. Harry rubbed circles on my back, trying to calm me as the secretary slammed down the phone and stood up, glaring at all of us.

"How_ dare_ you! You will _not_ speak to me like that! That was a very important phone call, I'll have you know, and I do not need you-" She started, pointing her finger at me.

"Mrs. Lancaster, please stop with the yelling. You three, my office, _now_." A man in a suit interrupted the secretary, motioning us to come into the office.

I gave one last glare to the woman as I stomped into the office, Harry muttering quiet apologies behind me and Ron following uncomfortably.

"Sir, it wasn't Hermione's fault. She was just-" Harry started, only to be shushed by the man.

"I know it wasn't, Mr. Potter. That woman is always on that blasted phone; Its about time someone yelled at her for it." The principal said, laughing at our expressions. "You three are the ones from Britain, am I correct?"

We all nodded.

"Okay, here are you're schedules, and you'll be expected to get every teacher's signature on the back of them by the end of the day. At that time you will get your permanent schedules. Is that clear?" He spoke authoritatively, scaring us all.

"Yes sir." We muttered simultaneously, staring at the smiling man.

"Good. Dismissed." He replied.

We raced out of the office and into the hallway, avoiding Mrs. Lancaster at all costs. Once we were safe in the hallway, we started to laugh uncontrollably, causing several teachers to shush us.

"Did you see the look on her face!" Harry laughed, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"I know! She was all 'how dare you'!" Ron replied, mimicking the woman and making us laugh harder.

"Well my day just got off to a lovely start," I said, getting the rest of my laughter out. "Anyway, this sheet says our lockers are that way."

We walked a little ways down the hall until we came across 3 empty black, white, and blue lockers. We opened them, shoved our jackets into the lockers, and put our bags back around our shoulders.

"Okay guys, what are your classes in order?" I asked.

"I have Physics, Gym, English 4, lunch, Algebra, World History, and Biology." Harry replied.

"I have Gym, English 4, Physics, lunch, Algebra, World History, and Biology." Ron replied also.

"I have English 4, Physics, Gym, lunch, Algebra, World History, and Biology." I said, looking at my schedule.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well guys, see you at lunch." Harry smiled, giving us a two-finger salute as he turned and walked toward his classroom.

"Bye." Ron called, running in the opposite direction as Harry.

I looked at my schedule again. English four was in Building B, the first door on the left. I took a deep breath, and walked over to building B. As I was pulling on the door, the wind swept my schedule out of my hand, and toward the parking lot.

"Crap!" I swore, running after the paper, only to find it was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that stupid piece of paper!"

"Is this yours?" I heard a soft, velvety voice from behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. His face was pale and flawless, his hair was bronze and sticking out in every direction, his eyes were a perfect shade of gold, and his body was slim and toned. At that very moment, my magic sent another tingle down my spine, like a warning signal. No, something was definitely not right with this boy.

"Yes." I breathed, reaching for the paper just as he pulled it away.

"Can I at least have your name?" He smiled at me.

"Hermione." I replied.

"Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you." He handed the schedule to me.

"I wish I could say the same," I smiled as he arched one perfect eyebrow. "But I really must be going. See you around, Mr. Cullen."

As I walked away from him, I felt a jab on my occulemency shields. I narrowed my eyes and forced the intruder out, causing Edward to gasp behind me. I smirked as I finally sat down in my English class.

There was a small, pixie-like girl sitting beside me, with the same golden eyes and pale skin as that Edward character. She kept smiling at me the whole time, to which I was confused.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She whispered to me.

I blinked in surprise at the last name. "Hermione." I replied.

She acted as if she knew something I didn't, which really irritated me. As I sat in class, I thought about my encounter with Edward.

Pale skin. Golden eyes. Perfect features.

Going over my memory again, I realized that I couldn't see any veins in his neck or his hands. There wasn't the slight movement of his neck to indicate that he had a pulse, either. Not to mention that stunt he pulled, trying to get into my mind.

Pale skin. Golden eyes. Perfect Features. No veins. No pulse.

Although my encounter with the Cullen boy was only a minute long, I could see it in Alice. She had no pulse, either. I would have to speak to Ron and Harry, then research it further to check, but only one word came to mind when I tried to think of an explanation for all of this.

_Vampire._

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you, readers! Also, please visit my other stories, and sign the petition at Change(dot)org to stop the destruction of ! Go to change(dot)org and type in 'FanFiction'. It will be the first to pop up. Thanks. I'm not going to beg for reviews, because I won't stop writing either way, but I'm asking you to leave your opinions/constructive criticism in a review. Thank you for reading! Until next time! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_


	4. Megan and Humiliation

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own anything except my original characters. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and Louisiana belongs to….. Well, it's not mine._

**(Hermione pov) - _Beta'ed by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle_**

* * *

"I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice said before skipping off down the hall, leaving me standing in front of English class with a bewildered look on my face.

"Bloody Americans," I murmured, continuing down the hall toward Physics class. "Too bloody _friendly_."

"What about blood?" A tall, fake-looking girl came up to me and said. "You're the new girl, right? Hermie, is it?"

"It's Hermione." I all but snapped. The girl had so much make-up plastered on her face, you could barely tell what her skin color was. Her clothes were outrageously tight, and she held herself in a way that screamed 'I'm better than you'.

"Right," She drawled, flipping her abnormally colored blonde hair. "Well, I'm Lizzie, and I feel like we're going to be best friends!"

_What is it with all of these people wanting to be my friend?_

I was extremely disappointed to learn that this 'Lizzie' girl had Physics with me, and insisted upon sitting right next to me.

But there was something that caught my eye.

Two more people with the same characteristics as Alice and Edward sat in the desk in front of me. One was a tall girl with wavy blonde hair and porcelain skin. She looked as if she was cold and did not make friends easily. The other was a tall yet muscular boy- man- with cropped brown hair and the same porcelain skin. He looked as if he liked to laugh a lot, two extremely faint lines on either side of his smile, indicating he smiled a lot in his past life.

And to top it all off, the first vampire I met, Edward Cullen, was sitting directly to my left.

"Um, Lizzie," I said suddenly, interrupting her chatting about lip gloss. "Who are they?"

"Oh. That's Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen." She said effortlessly, just as the teacher shushed us. "I'll tell you more at lunch."

I wanted so badly to ask more about this mystery 'family' and to consult Harry about it. Maybe there were more….

"Mrs. Granger!" The teacher suddenly said. I hadn't even realized I was zoning out.

"Ma'am?" I replied.

"Since you feel that you are educated enough that you have no need to pay attention during my lesson, please stand and answer a question." She snapped, apparently thinking I was stupid. She reminded me so much of Professor Snape.

"_Certainly_, Mrs. Walters." I said, standing up with arms crossed.

"What is the speed of sound at sea level?"

"340.29 meters per second."

At my quick response, she narrowed her eyes and tried to come up with another question.

"When does the sky become space?" She smirked.

"The official boundary between the Earth's atmosphere and space is called the Kármán line. The line lies 100km above sea level and is named after aeronautical scientist, Theodore von Kármán." I responded.

Mrs. Walters was getting redder and redder by the second. Many students were giggling and smirked around me, including the muscular vampire.

"A 5 Kg box has a 15 kg force pushing it to the right and force pushing it to the left, How much acceleration does it have?" She said in a final attempt to humiliate me.

"The 15 kg is not force, but mass, and there is no way to calculate equivalent force of a mass without knowing the acceleration. _Therefore_, the question is wrong." I smiled.

"No-"

"Actually, Mrs. Walters, she's right." Edward spoke up.

"Detention for speaking out of turn, Mr. Cullen!" Mrs. Walters snapped. If life we a cartoon, she'd have smoke blowing out of her ears.

"But he didn't- !"

"You two, Granger!" She snapped again. "Now, sit down!"

I angrily folded my hands over my chest and stood there, staring that evil woman down.

"I said sit down!" She repeated.

"_No!_" I yelled back, picking up my bag and walking out from behind my desk. "I don't have to sit here and take your sad attempt at humiliating me!"

"Mrs. Granger!" Was all I heard her say before I stormed out of the classroom and toward the school office.

I loudly knocked on the door, and none other than Mrs. Lancaster opened it, scowling at me before I pushed past her and into the principle's office.

"Sir, I ask that you please remove me from Physics, seeing as Mrs. Walters tried to publicly humiliate me by asking questions, hoping I would fail!" I yelled, before I noticed who exactly he was talking to.

"Take a seat, Mrs. Granger." He said calmly, motioning me to sit in the chair next to the green-eyed boy.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked incredulously, my eyes widening at the sight of my best friend already in the office.

Before he could reply, the principal spoke.

"Its curious to find that you and Mr. Potter here have the same problem with the same teacher," He drawled. "It seems Mrs. Walters may have gotten out of hand with both of you, but I cannot undermine a teacher. You will serve detention after school today along with Mr. Potter, and now Mr. Cullen."

"What'd he do? He seemed awfully nice this morning." Harry said, to which I gasped. Had he already met the vampire family?

"Mrs. Walters informed me he spoke out of turn and argued." The principal said to us. "Now, I do not want to see you in this office again until three o'clock. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

With that, we were ushered out of the office by the snooty secretary, and left in the hall with twenty minutes until the next class.

"You met Edward?" I asked, arms folded across my chest.

"Yep," He replied. "He said hello when I was walking by. It was weird, though. I mean, he spoke like he was from the early 1900's, and what with the eyes, skin, flawlessness, and lack of a heartbeat, I'd say he was a-"

"Vampire." I whispered before he could.

"_Exactly._ So what do you propose we do about it?"

"I don't know. I need to owl Kingsley to see if there have been any developments on the escaped death eaters, first. If they find out where we are, things will get very bad very fast. There are already four vampires that I know of, and we don't need a coven a vampires drawing attention, Harry." I replied, walking down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled after me. "What do you have next?"

"Gym." I sneered, thinking of the only thing I wasn't great at.

Sure, those months of horcrux hunting and the years of running from the bad guys had made me an extremely fast runner, but I was absolutely no good at sports that required a ball. George had tried to teach me how to play volleyball once, and my mouth still occasionally hurt from where I ran into net post and busted my lip.

"Merlin, Coach Carr is killer," Harry sighed. "She made us run twenty laps before we even started on stretching. Not that it was hard or anything."

He mumbled the last part and his eyes went to the floor. I assumed it was just another male pride thing and said my goodbyes to Harry as I entered the gym. I was instructed by a young woman to go change, and that my uniform was in the only unclaimed locker. I very slowly walked into the locker rooms, feeling especially uneasy because it was very dark. I had the urge to pull out my wand from it's place strapped to my thigh, but resisted when I saw the figure of a girl crying at the end of the lockers.

"Hello?" She croaked, looking up where I could see tear streaks all over her face.

"I'm Hermione." I said, walking towards her and kneeling on the ground next to her. "What's your name?"

"M-Megan." She stuttered.

"Why are you crying, Megan?" I asked her, gently rubbing her arms and shushing her. I felt the need to protect her, somehow.

"B-because," She tried again, only shaking more. When she had finally calmed down she took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "I- I told Derrick and he said he didn't want _anything_ to do with us. He- he broke up with me."

"What do you mean, us?" I mumbled.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said, burying her face in her hands.

I gasped as I finally heard her. She looked to be around sixteen, seventeen at the most. I automatically worried about her and what she planned to do with a baby, that is if she wanted to keep it. Abortion was a scarce in the wizarding world, but to my knowledge, it was a rising occurrence in the muggle community.

"And I'm not going to get rid of it, if that's what you're thinking." She suddenly said.

"That's good," I whispered to her. "Do what you feel is best. How old are you, Megan?"

"Fifteen."

* * *

**(Alice pov)**

"No Jazz." I giggled when he made a move to kiss me again. "Jazz, we're in public!"

"Yeah, but it's not like we're brother and sister or anything. Because that would just be weird." He whispered, and I couldn't help but smile at the joke.

He was carrying my books for me as we exited Algebra, me giggling the entire way toward the next class when suddenly my vision blacked out and a scene started to play before my eyes.

_We were all standing in a hallway and three people stood in front of us. I recognized one, but not the other two._

_"I know what you're doing, Cullen. It won't work," The English girl, Hermione, sneered at Edward. "So stop trying."_

_"And what exactly is he doing?" Rosalie snapped back._

_"You," She breathed, looking now at Rosalie. "I do not like."_

_There were two boys standing right behind her, one with the reddest hair I had ever seen, and another with the deep green eyes and an odd scar on his forehead. The black haired, green-eyed boy was rubbing Hermione's back and asking her to leave with him She took one last glance at Edward, and then all of us._

_"You know what he's doing and we know what you are," She whispered, obviously knowing we would be able to hear her. "So don't bother hiding it."_

And with that, I came back to reality.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. We were in a closet somewhere. "What did you see?"

"Well," I started, hugging Jasper's body close to mine. "If it has anything to do with my last vision, then our lives are about to get a whole lot more complicated."

* * *

**A/N:** _Short chapter, I know. I really do play volleyball, but the first time I played I busted my lip on the net post. Anyway, please review! I'm not going to hold my story hostage for reviews, but I do really like to hear what you have to say. Thanks! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_

**P.S-** _The character of Megan was never meant to be pregnant, but I just had the urge to make it that way because her pregnancy will affect the story towards the end. I also have a cousin who was pregnant at fifteen, so she's helping me with Megan's character. Next chapter, the Cullens are in for a rude awakening. Don't forget to press the little 'review' button and tell me what you thought!_


	5. Friends and Enemies and Vampires

_Why hello there! Now, I know a lot of you don't like twilight and are reading this for the sole reason that it's Harry Potter and in Louisiana. I mean, you used to really love twilight, but now I only like it because Robert Pattinson (he is just so… yummy) plays Edward. There will be a small amount of twilight bashing in this story, also. I don't especially like Kristen Stewart as Bella, or Bella as a character for that matter, so that's another reason why she is non-existent in this story. At least for now._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All original characters are mine, including the students and faculty of Benton High school._

**(Edward pov)**

* * *

_I can't see much about them either. Everything I do see about them is sporadic and only lasts a second…_

_Ha Ha Eddie-kins! Not so great being like the rest of us…_

_Calm down, Edward. Your emotions are everywhere, and it's not too great being on the receiving end…_

_So what if you can't hear their thoughts? It's just three insignificant humans. Get over it…_

My siblings thoughts crowded inside my head as they all stared at me from across the table. We were sitting in the cafeteria and the three new kids were sitting across the room. Their minds were incredibly silent, except the occasional thought from the redhead about food or too much work.

The brunette, whose name I learned was Hermione, was talked hurriedly to the black haired boy she sat next to. Her name was very uncommon and her English accent threw me off. I had seen the black haired boy in the halls earlier today, the red-head walking closely behind him.

"Can you feel anything, Jasper?" I murmured, knowing he would hear me.

"The ginger seems out of it, so I'm assuming he's not in the conversation. Anxiety is rolling off the girl in waves, and whatever she is telling the black haired boy is making him nervous." He breathed out, all the while staring out the window, not quite comfortable being in a room full of humans just yet. "I can tell how they're feeling, but every time I try to calm them, it's almost as if there is a wall blocking them."

"Alice?" I said.

"I've only seen the confrontation in the hall, and there was another I had been meaning to tell you about-""What?" I interrupted.

"Well you see, I had been hiding it from you because I didn't want to ruin it." She said, and at my pointed glare, continued. "A few weeks ago, I had a vision of Hermione talking to the black haired boy and the ginger."

She thought about the vision once more, and the scene filled inside my mind as I looked at it through Alice's.

_"I can't get involved, Harry." Hermione said to the boy, whose name I now knew was Harry._

_"I don't see why not. If he makes you happy, why not go for it?" He replied._

_"You know exactly why I can't. We are here for protection. Not so I can get all lovey-dovey with a sparkly vampire." She snapped._

_"Hermione, you can't control the way you feel. I know you like Edward, so why not at least give him a chance? You of all people deserve a happy ending. Don't let the fact of why we are here get in the way of that."_

_She looked at him and started to cry. "But what about Draco? I like him too and I couldn't do that to him-"_

_"The ferret will be just fine-" The redhead said._

_"Shut up, Ron." Hermione yelled at the redhead, whose name was Ron._

_"'Mione, calm down._ _What if you and Edward don't work out? Draco will still be there. Besides, I heard Greengrass has a thing for him."_

_"Astoria? Oh, she's absolutely dreadful." Hermione laughed, drying her tears._

_"So stop thinking with your head and let your heart think for you this time. Everything will work itself out in the end. You'll see." Harry said, hugging Hermione and kissing her forehead, much like a brother would do to his sister._

_"What if they find us, Harry?" Hermione whispered into his chest._

I was forced back into reality as Alice's thought drifted back to me when the scene was finished. I immediately felt jealousy when Hermione said 'she liked Draco too'. There was also the irrational anger when Harry pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alice?" I gritted through my teeth.

"I knew you'd do the whole _'I'm a soulless monster who doesn't deserve happiness'_ thing, and you and Hermione would never have a chance." She smiled.

"I don't do that." I murmured.

"Uh, yeah, you do." Rosalie said to me.

"Seriously, bro. You are awfully moody. Plus you have the whole creepy thing going on." Emmett smiled at me, his arm around Rosalie's shoulders as she leaned against him.

I rolled my eyes and ignored their comments. "What did she mean by _'what if they find us'_?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. Whenever I try to see any of their futures, all I get are blurry scenes and faded voices. There's no telling when I could get a vision. It's been four weeks since the first vision, and there's only been two in all."

I sighed in frustration as I stared at the three again. I noticed that Harry and Hermione's bodies were littered with scars. Ron only had about half the number or scars as Harry and Hermione, but there was one deep one on his leg indicating it was infected at one point. His nose also looked like it had been broken and not properly set.

Harry had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, with many, many faint scars all across his face and on every visible piece of his skin. He looked like he had been beaten enough to last a lifetime. He was a little short for a boy and skinny, like he had been trying to gain weight to no avail.

Hermione had small, jagged scars across both of her arms and legs and one that went almost from ear to ear. She looked considerably thin with her shoulders and cheek bones sticking out slightly, but you could only notice that if you were looking at her closely, or if you were a vampire. She and Harry looked like they needed to gain 20 pounds. They all looked very fragile, though.

Their eyes were very unusual.

Each of their eyes held a twinge of sadness and strength, like they had been through hell and back. They weren't as full of life and happiness like the rest of the teenage population, a fact that made me sad for each of them.

**(Hermione pov) - from last chapter**

_"Fifteen."_

I gasped as I consoled the crying girl in my arms. Fifteen was way too young to be having babies. She had her entire life ahead of her, and now that was going to change.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I took three tests this morning and they were all positive." She whispered.

"What grade are you in, Megan?" I asked her.

"I'm in t-tenth." She stuttered.

"How old is Derrick?"

"He's eighteen."

My eyes widened again. I quickly tried to remember the books I had read about Louisiana, including the laws of the state and the city.

The age of consent was 17 in Louisiana, meaning this boy had technically committed statutory rape against Megan, seeing as she was under age. If I remembered correctly, this qualified as misdemeanor carnal knowledge of a juvenile and Derrick could get up to six months in prison.

"Megan, you realize that this counts as rape, right?" I whispered, and she visibly started shaking.

"No it's not! He said that if I loved him like I said I did, I would show it physically. I love him, and he loves me!" She snapped.

I was just about to respond when a bell rung, signifying the beginning of class.

"Megan, this is my phone number, okay? You can call me anytime you want, day or night." I said, quickly jotting down my number on a piece of notebook paper and handing it to her. "We can talk more after school, but you need to tell your parents about this, okay?"

She reluctantly nodded and clutched the piece of paper in her hand. For some reason, I felt like I needed to protect her. She didn't look like she had any friends, and without the father of her baby around, she would need a one.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and text Harry and Ron while I was changing into the gym uniform. Then, I walked out into the atrium to see every boy practically salivating at me, to which I absolutely hated, and every girl giving me death glares.

"Listen up, everybody. This is Hermione, the new student from Europe. You've already met her friends, so I expect you to be warm and welcoming." Coach Carr hollered. "Alright. Boys on that side, girls on this side. Boys, you'll be doing suicides as punishment for those remarks yesterday. Girls, you'll be playing volleyball."

I smiled as she introduced me before we dispersed. I was immediately handed the volleyball and set dead center of the court.

"Come on already!" A girl hollered from the opposing side.

"She probably doesn't even know how to play." Another snickered.

"Hermione?"

I turned around to see a dark skinned girl with long black hair staring at me with big doe eyes.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." She held out her hand to me and I gladly shook it. "The sooner we beat their plastic asses into the ground, the sooner we get to go. So spike that ball and hit Anna in her ugly mug, please."

I had a feeling Gwen and I were going to be great friends.

Following her advice, I threw the ball into the air and slammed it over the net as hard as I could, gaining our team a point. The girls on the other side glared at me when I smiled at them. The ending score was 25 to 12, our team winning by a landslide.

"Woah! Go Hermione!" Gwen slapped me on the back as Coach blew the final whistle. "You should be on the volleyball team! We could always use another player."

I smiled and thanked Gwen. Unbeknowst to me at the time, the captain of the other team grabbed the volleyball and spiked it right towards me. Just as I turned to leave, the ball collided with my face, sending me sprawling to the floor, clutching my bloody nose.

"Agh!" I groaned, feeling the familiar sting.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Gwen asked, kneeling down next to me. "I'll kill that bi-"

"Whitaker, watch your mouth." Coach warned Gwen as she kneeled down on the other side of me. "Are you okay, Granger?"

"No, I think it's broken." I moaned. She tried to get me to show her my nose, but I simply refused. "It's fine. Just let me set it back into place."

Taking a deep breath, I put two fingers on either side of my face and pushed to left, pain spreading throughout until I heard a sharp cracking noise. Another wave of blood streamed down from my nostrils.

"Jacobson, detention!" Coach yelled to the girl who hit me.

"But I didn't know she was there!"

"Just go to the office, Anna!" Gwen yelled at the girl.

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. Gwen then proceeded to help me up and lead me into the nurse's office, then leaving to say she was getting my bag for me.

"What happened, darlin'?" The nurse said to me as she put peroxide on the cut on my nose and wiped off the blood.

"Some girl named Anna hit me with a volleyball and broke my nose, Miss... ah..." I mumbled.

"Sonya. Nurse Sonya." She smiled. "Anna is always causing problems. She's just got a bad case uh' jealousy. Loves to be center of attention, and hates those who are prettier than her."

"But I'm not-"

"There ya go, good as new." She interrupted. She reminded me of Poppy.

"Here are your clothes, Hermione." Gwen came running into the room with my bag.

"I'll just leave you two to change." Nurse Sonya smiled before shutting the door to the tiny office.

"Sorry about your nose, Anna's just being-"

"An arse?" I cut in.

She laughed at my words and nodded. "Yeah. Bye the way, it's ass, not arse."

After we both changed into our clothes, me making sure she couldn't see the large scars on my arm and torso, I told her I'd see her later because her lunch period was after mine. Harry and Ron were already waiting outside the cafeteria for me.

"Hey guys." I said, hugging them both. "I remember the food at elementary school, and if it's the same here, you'll want these."

I reached in my bag and pulled out three paper bags and handed each of them one.

"You know we'd probably starve without you, right?" Harry laughed, looking at his sandwhich. "Well, Ron porbably would."

"What?" He asked, bringing his face out of the bag long enough to hear his name being said.

Harry rolled his eyes and led us to an empty table. Once there, Ron shoved down his sandwhich and began working on his chips, while harry and I ate half of ours and talked about Megan.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked after I told him the story.

"There's nothing I can do but offer her my friendship. I just hope she tells her parents and they support her." I murmered, suddenly feeling eyes boring into the back of my head. "Harry, I think someone's watching us."

"Hermione, everyone is watching us." Harry chuckled. "But I see what you mean. Someone is more than just watching us."

"Silencio." I breathed out, sending the spell between Harry and I so no one could hear us. "I think the vampries are staring. Glance to your left."

He did and sharply turned back. "The bronze-haired fellow looks frustrated."

"That's Edward." I said, playing with my fingers. "The pixie is Alice, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the brown-haird boy is Emmett, and I don't know the other one's name."

Both of us blinked and sucked in air as we felt our mental wards being poked at.

"I don't like them." Harry gritted out.

"Me either." I replied.

I took a chance and turned my heads toward the group to them all staring at us. Four of them had the decency to turn away, but Edward just kept staring. Our eyes locked for a second before he rose from the table and hurried out of the room, the rest of the vampires following after.

"Let's just go, I'm tired of all the attention." I told Harry, grabbinbg my bag and picking up my tray. "Come on Ron."

"Sure." He said, throwing his bag into the trash and following us out to the lockers.

"Are you sure this is the safest place for us with a coven of vampires running around?" I whispered to both of them.

"'Mione, I'm sure Kingsley wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't think it was safe." Ron said.

"I second that." Harry said.

I grumbled under my breath as we made our way to our lockers. I threw my books onto the shelf and grabbed my other ones, all the while thinking about those vampires. Ecspecially Edward Cullen.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, and I really didn't, he was attractive. His messy hair gave him that fresh-out-of-bed look, under his shirt you could see the outline of defined muscles, and his jawline... it made me want to reach out and lick it.

But there's also Draco.

I was mad at myself for feeling that way toward Edward. Draco was daring, adventurous, confident, not to mention handsome and extremely, for lack of a better word, _yummy._ He was waiting for me, and here I was, internally swooning over a random vampire who was probably older than my grandfather.

While I was berating myself for this, I felt another stab at my occulemency shields. I gripped the locker and turned to Harry, who was staring at me and nodding, confirming that he had felt it too. I turned to Ron who was wearing the same expression.

"That's it." I growled. "Merlin knows how long we're going to have to stay here, but I'm not about to be mind-stabbed everyday. Come on, Guys."

I turned to see the vampires all standing at the end of the hall, pretending to be talking about something. Edward was a little slow, though, and I caught him staring at us. I growled and stomped down the hall.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry whispered.

"No." I said.

They all looked at us awkwardly as we marched toward them, all but the blonde, who looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Hey Hermione!" Alice said, her smile faltering when she realized I wasn't all that happy.

"I know what you're doing, Cullen. It won't work," I sneered. "So stop trying."

"And what _exactly_ is he doing?" Rosalie snapped, shrugging out of Emmett's grip.

"I don't like you, ice queen," I snapped straight back into her face, making her eyes narrow.

"'Mione, let's just go," Harry cooed from behind me, rubbing small circles in my back.

"You know what he's doing and we know what you are," I mumbled, knowing they were more than capapble of hearing me. "So don't bother hiding it."

"Oh please, why don't you tell us?" Edward suggested, wearing a small smirk on his face.

_Merlin knows I'd like to slap it right off._

"Wouldn't you like to know, blood sucker?" Harry barked from behind me. Every single one of the cullen's eyes widened, except for the pixie, who seemed calm.

"You know," I fake smiled, pulling an apple out of my bag. "If you'd like to prove us wrong, why don't you just take a nice, big bite of this apple-"

"Why would I-"

"-unless you find it utterly repulsive?" I interrupted Edward, holding the apple out to Edward, who plastered a fake smile on his face and took it out of my hand.

"I'd love to," He quipped, reluctantly holding it up to his nose and grimacing.

Every one of the Cullens stared at him as if it were suicide, watching eagerly as he brought the apple to his mouth and opened. It took him three seconds to bite into the apple, and five more to start chewing.

"See," He groaned, placing the apple back in my hand. "It's d-delicious."

"Okay, now swallow," I smirked.

He tried as hard as he could to force the bite of food down his throat, but only ended up sprinting to the nearest trash can and emptying his mouth. He staggered back over to the group and looked down at me with, what I supposed was, threateningly.

"You realize we're going to have to kill you," He sneered as he looked down at me.

"Please," I spat. "Your law can't touch us."

"What makes you think so?" The blond boy, whose name I didn't know, said from behind the pixie.

"Our people could kill you faster than you could call for your mum," I smiled sweetly, having perfected my umbridge smile years ago.

"Why you little-"

"No Rose, it's fine," Edward stopped her. "We're not done here."

"Sure we are, Cullen," Harry said, just as I turned away from them and began to walk down the hall with Ron. "Because if you, or any of your coven, try anything else funny, we'll burn you into a pile of ashes. If you keep stabbing at our minds, I'm not reliable for what Hermione may or may not do to you."

And with that, Harry joined us in class. The rest of the day went by extremely slow, until 3:00, when we had detention. Edward stared at us the entire time, only looking away when I made an exploding noise and aimed my hand toward his head.

That night, I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened today. Lily Stevenson, the girl with the cherry pie, followed Ron around for the first half of the day. Ron was oblivious to her flirting, and I was afraid Harry would have to tell him otherwise.

The Cullens were outrageously annoying, ecspecially the blond girl. She held herself in a way as if she were superior to everyone and everything. Edward obviously had no sense of boundaries, the blond boy seemed awfully moody, and the pixie was just too bloody _friendly_. Emmett I kind of liked, but I'd never admit to anyone.

And even though I hated myself for it, I found Edward Cullen unusually sexy. Infuriating, but sexy none-the-less. With his totally lickable jaw, messy bronze hair, defined musles and velvety voice, it was kind of hard not to.

_Now, if he and Rosalie would get over themselves, they'd be much more tolerable._

Harry had sent an owl to Kingsley two hours ago, and got the reply within the hour. Kingsley said they had caught a death eater who was allegedly involved with the escapees, but the major criminals were still out there.

It didn't look like we would be able to go back anytime soon.

_Well, at least I have Gwen and Lily to keep me company._

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that would be all. Please review, and I promise, I haven't forgotten about this story. I have several stories up for adoption, so feel free to check those out. I might put this up, it depends on my life. So please, review! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_

**P.S.- **_My favorite flavor of ice cream would have to be Mint Chocolate Chip (though it's incredibly hard to find a good brand). What's you favorite flavor?_


	6. Author's Note

Readers,

I honestly have no intentions of finishing this story. I wrote when I didn't really great writing or grammar skills, and I just can't bring myself to write another chapter. The drive is just gone. Thanks to everyone who read, and if you want to adopt and continue this story, feel free. More than one person can have it; doesn't matter. All you gotta do is put my username in your first chapter, saying who you adopted it from. Use the chapters I already wrote, re-write them, come up with your own... I don't care.

Private Message me if you want it. Thanks for your time and I'm sorry to those who liked the story.


End file.
